Call of Duty: Underground
Call of Duty: Underground is one of Cod1's Ideas for a game. It features resistance groups, and special forces operators missions during World War III. Factions Allies *American Militia *FL-20053 *SAS *USMC *AFSOC Enemies *Russian Federation Armed Forces *Shadow Company *OpFor Characters American Militia *Michael Morris *All listed members of FL-20053 FL-20053 *Cadet Staff Sergeant Richard Fernandez. Playable character. Alive *Cadet Major Luis Melendez. KIA. Killed by a Russian rifleman. *Cadet Second Lieutenant Michael Fontaine. Alive *Cadet Captain Zach Eastman. Alive *Cadet Staff Sergeant Josh Cordero. KIA. Killed by enemy artillery. *Cadet Airman Basic Alfred Jimenez. Alive SAS *Captain Bell. Alive *Sergeant Patrick O'Neil. Alive *Sergeant Gary "Archer" Rooks. Playable character. Alive *Sergeant Tiago "Spartan" Almada. Alive *Leftenant John "shadow" Riley. KIA. Killed by Dmitri Deletski. USAF - AFSOC *Colonel Miles Lopez. Alive *Captain Albert Wilson. Alive. Transferred to the USN *Chief Master Sergeant Raymond Ferrel. Alive. *Staff Sergeant Winona Lopez. Alive *Senior Airman John McRogers. KIA. Killed by Dmitri Deletski. Playable Character. *Airman First Class Robert Fontaine. Alive. *Airman Claude Wade. Alive. *Airman Basic/Airman Ronald Martin. Alive. *Romeo 2-1. KIA. Killed by Russian while trying to aboard a Chinnook in In Our Country. USMC *Lieutenant Trent Vasquez. Alive *Lieutenant Trey Williamson. KIA. Killed while carrying Richard Fernandez when he was injured. *Sergeant Major Lionel Leone. Alive. *Gunnery Sergeant/Master Sergeant Maccerson. Alive. *Gunnery Sergeant Wayne Wilson. Alive. *Staff Sergeant Griggs. Alive *Sergeant Paul Jackson. Alive. Playable character. Russian Federation Armed Forces *Dmitri Deltski. KIA *Ivan Braginski. POW/active duty (player determined) Weapons Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M16A4 *AK-47 *AK-74M *SCAR-H *FAMAS Submachine guns *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *P90 *MP5k *MAC-10 Light Machine guns *M249 SAW *PKM *MG3 *AUG HBAR Sniper Rifles *C14 Timberwolf *Barrett .50 cal *Dragunov *M40A3 *M14 EBR Shotguns *M590 *AA-12 *Saiga-12 *M1014 *Model 1887 Special *Riot Shield Side Arms Handguns *USP .45 *Makarov PM *XP-100R *M9 *Desert Eagle *M1911 Launchers *AT-4 cs *Stinger *Javelin *RPG-7 *M202 Grim Reaper Special *Sword Attachments *Silencer *Bayonet *Red dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Grenade Launcher *Master key shotgun *Acog scope *Thermal Scope *Tactical knife *Akimbo *Grip *AP rounds *Extended Magazine Equipment *M67 Fragmentation grenandes *Semtex *Throwing knife *Claymore *C4 Acts Act I *Start game - learn how to play the game, and defend yourself. *Outgunned and out numbered - Battle through Celebration. *Welcome to America - Help the Americans defend its country and make sure that Captain Bell complete his objectives. *In Our Country - Defend the Empire State Building. *Oorah - Fight in 69th Street. Act II *Guerrilla warfare - Use hit and run tactics against the enemy. *Tank Stop - Stop the invading tanks before they cross further into America. *Breakout - Get out of your prison cell, and rescue POWs. *Deltksi - *Who Dares, Wins - Search for Ivan and Dmitri *Storm; Part 1 - Search for the down marines in a electrical storm *Blindfire - Destroy the enemy AC-130 and search for Ivan and Dmitri *Storm; Part 2 - Continue to search for the down marines. Act III *Lost and Found - Help Gunnery Sergeant Wilson and Sergeant Jackson take out enemy snipers and get to Ivan Category:Games Category:Ideas Category:Pages without images